Broken Flower
by Mystic Demoness
Summary: Kagome is now 22 and her life is turning into Hell can she find new love or just more pain when her mother drags her to her friend's the Tripp's.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or CSI Miami they belong to their respective owners. I am merely borrowing them for the sake of this fanfic and they shall be returned perhaps a bit worse for wear (insert laughter).

Prologue

Kagome's long flowing midnight black hair flowed loose and trailed behind her as she ran. Illuminated by the pale glow of the moonlight her hair was given an inhuman appearance as it became inlaid with cerulean, sapphire and silver sections. Her eyes shone with tears even as tracks of them made their way down her face. Her cerulean, silver and sapphire eyes may have become dulled by her pain nonetheless they still managed to sparkle like uncut jewels. Her own radiance could seemingly not be diminished even by her intense anguish and misery. Her heart hammered in the quiet of the night and she swore anyone out could hear it as well as she herself could. She wavered slightly her strength fading as her dehydrated and food deprived mind begged her to rest and satisfy their need. She knew she could not stop yet, until after she reached the time key, the one thing which would increase the distance at least temporarily between her tormentor and herself. She crashed through the briar trees wincing as they caught her nearly bare body. Her clothing nothing more than the singed and tattered remnants of a powder blue sun dress which had at one time accentuated her small, lithe frame marvelously. Her heart twisted painfully as she remembered briefly the reaction of her lover Inutaisho. 'No don't think now," her mind pleaded. She shook her head to break the hold of her memories before they dragged her into a trip down memory lane. The tears increased and she swiped at them uselessly attempting however, futile it may prove to clear her vision.

Her body hit the ground as she snagged her foot on a newly downed tree. Her arms and legs getting scratched up farther on the rough ground and bark. She bit back a sob at her physical pain which did nothing to detract from her emotional anguish. At least she could now barely make out the well in the distance. She lifted her body slowly to her feet her strength boosted only by the sight of an escape; however, temporary it might be it was still a relief to her battered, bruised and broken body, heart, mind and spirit. She broke out in a faster run reaching the well just as a red blur broke out of the forest behind her. She threw a glare at the man who once held her heart now all he held was the key to her anguish. She threw her body backwards into the darkness of the time stream not even allowing herself the delusion of hope because if it did not work she knew she could bear no further disappointments. She opened her eyes as her back painfully alerted her to the fact that she had landed. She slowly opened her eyes seeing the roof over the well causing her to break down in momentary relief. She choked softly with the intensity of her sobs stopping briefly to work a spell to seal the well. She then climbed out of the well clinging to the side desperately not wishing to fall back into that Hell anytime soon. She reached the top swinging her broken body over the top. She landed on her hands and knees quickly ducking as if expecting a hit. She collapsed to the floor by the well when none was dealt her heart ripping agony gripping her and making it difficult to breathe. Dry sobs racked her as she curled into the fetal position and dug her fingers into the ground drawing blood. It appeared as if this broken warrior was trying to curl in on herself. Depression and exhaustion both took their toll and she drifted into a fitful sleep full of nightmares that would not let up.

She woke hours later as the sun peeked through the cracks of the old splintering wood shed. She stretched slowly working the kinks out of her muscles. She painfully made her way to her feet weaving unsteadily as the pain of her injuries reminded her of her broken left arm and the right which she had to relocate. Her ribs on both sides she swore were all if not broken outright then badly bruised. Plus the gash where Inuyasha's claws had nearly gone through her heart still dripped blood even as her powers healed it. She practically limped out of the shed forgetting unfortunately to peer out first. She had just exited when her small body smacked into the doors closing them painfully behind her as the force of her mother's punch broke her nose. The second hit before she could get her hands up blackened her right eye. Kagome's legs gave out and she unintentionally sat down. This had proved a big mistake as she was dragged forward by not her mother's hand but her new boyfriend Paul. He rained kicks on her small form connecting with the broken girl who could feel the blackness calling her. She began to pass out but not before she saw him open his zipper and her mother's angry scowl directed solely at her. For an instant she let her heart soar with hope that the woman who had once been her loving mother might stop this and she cursed herself as her hopes fell again for the last time.

_**Rape Warning**_

_He through her small body to the ground and immediately she began to kick and scratch but it was all to no avail. He roughly forced her legs apart causing bruises in the shape of his hands. He thrust himself into her dry tight core and she screamed in agony. He thrust in and out of her again and again each time causing her body to jump a bit of the ground and causing scrapes to be dug into her from the gravel. She allowed the disgust to register on her face as she felt him release his vile seed into her. She shuddered in fear as something like pure rage showed on his face in retaliation to her reaction. He backhanded her so hard her body rolled so she was on her stomach. He was upon her before she could hope to move and tears of pain and shame poured into the dirt as he took her again. He took her like his Bitch pounding roughly into her ass causing it to tear under his assault. She felt his thrusts let up vaguely as she lay somewhere between consciousness and not as he came again._

**Rape Warning End**

He got off of her and did up his pants. Kagome felt like she may be unable to move again. She could feel her already broken spirit shatter again after being raped like this for the fourth time that evening as Inuyasha had done basically the same to punish her disobedience. She felt numb almost until she felt saliva hit her face. She looked up pitifully only to see that it had been from both. She knew then that any motherly feelings this wench had once had for her were completely gone. She was truly alone. The first words were spoken minutes later by the female tormentor in this world. "Get up useless Cunt we are going to visit a friend of mine in Miami." Kagome knew instantly who she meant: Frank Tripp's wife Patti and by extension him. It was than a dim glow of hope lit up her choking darkness as she remembered he was a police officer and that meant maybe she would at least get rid of these two enemies. She stood up shakily and limped into the house hoping this would be the last time she would see it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still do not own CSI Miami or Inuyasha.

Kagome stared out the window of the Miami hotel at the rainy day. She heard her 'mother' mention an errand as she left slamming the door. Kagome shivered as she felt Paul approach her. She spun around and lifted her right arm with an intention of smacking him however he caught her just as she touched his right cheek. He squeezed her wrist painfully and she choked back a bitter laugh surprised she could still feel pain at this point. He shoved her back forcefully causing a pained cry to escape her lips as her already broken ribs impacted the leather sofa.

"Stupid Bitch. We will continue this later," he muttered darkly as he looked up and down her form shrewdly. The look of desire in his eyes made Kagome want to hurl. She pushed past him needing to get out on her own if only for a little while. She caught his hollered warning as the door closed behind her: "We leave at 7:00 pm for Iris' friends be here. Or else."

Kagome ran ignoring the pain until she reached the lobby. Her muscles screamed in protest and burned in warning that told her to slow down. Her powers were going to be busy this week she just knew it. She laughed bitterly snarking off to his parting threat: 'Or else I mean really come on can't he be any more original I mean I have heard that from 1000's of demons just this week. 'She shook her head to try to clear her thoughts not wanting to analyze any of her current problems. She wandered along keeping track of her path knowing she could not afford to really piss them off as her powers were still working to heal her injuries from Inuyasha and her earlier clashes with her 'parents'. 'That and I really want to see Patti and her husband I mean it has been forever since I saw her and I have yet to meet Francis Tripp and I am curious,' her mind whispered. She sighed and continued admiring the little shops that she passed a small smile on her face. 'Wow this place is so lively, so unlike what I have become use to,' she thought as she observed all the people enjoying themselves. Her heart lurched painfully as she caught a couple whispering softly to each other with secret smiles on their faces. She looked away not wanting to travel down memory lane yet as it was all too fresh. She made it a few more blocks when she realized her purse was still back at the hotel.

"Oh fuck,"she groaned softly. She immediately slapped a hand over her mouth and took a quick look around. She removed her hand an embarrassed flush making its way to her face even though no one appeared to have noticed her outburst. 'Oh well I am not going back for it now besides I can just as easily enjoy myself without it as I am away from them,' she thought. A smile formed on her face and she stretched her tired muscles screaming at her to rest. She spotted a beautiful fountain and decided to rest for a few minutes. She felt oddly at ease and it was then her thoughts began to turn inward despite her wish for her memories to leave her alone. 'Inutaisho's death is my entire fault. I never should have dragged him into my mess' she condemned herself. The fact that he had wanted to become mixed up with her not comforting her in the least as she drifted back in thoughts. She could still remember his gentle touch and how he had held her unfortunately it began to become overshadowed by Inuyasha's anger and his murder of Inutaisho not even caring that it was his own father. A whimper escaped her followed by tears as her mind would not keep the images from her. She pulled her knees up to her chin absently as she choked on her sobs. She tried to stop cursing her weakness. She heard footsteps and tried to compose herself but it was useless her shattered heart would not let her freeze her grief any more. She noted through bleary eyes that it was a woman who stood in front of her. A hand rested gently on her shoulder. She noted a badge and gun and cursed herself she did not need to involve police. However, the soft voice penetrated the rest of the ice and she broke down anew at the whispered question, "what's wrong miss?"Natalia held the sobbing woman seeing her self in the past in her. He could feel the flinch as her arms settled around her aggravating bruises. She recognized instantly she was an abuse victim and hoped she could offer this young woman a feeling of security.

Kagome finally felt her sobs settled down to a hiccupped breathing pattern.

"I am so sorry for breaking down on you like that," Kagome apologized blushing red.

"It is no problem. Believe me I understand I have been an abuse victim myself so anytime you want to talk. I will be around to listen, Miss…" she trailed off not knowing her name.

"Kagome Higurashi, but my friends call me Kags. I don't usually tell people my problems but in confidence I have two separate problems. I have an abusive ex and abusive parents hounding me and it just seems like I can't catch a break from either. Though maybe now that I have met you that might change Miss…"Kagome trailed off blushing deeper at not knowing her name after sobbing on her.

"Natalia Boa Vista, but my friends call me Nat," she replied with a smile. Kagome found herself smiling back despite everything. She began telling Nat about how her ex had murdered the new man in her life surprised the woman had not been disgusted when she learned that it was his father. She had put her head down in shame when admitting about the rapes at her stepfather's hand. Natalia tilted her chin up and told her she had nothing to be ashamed of. She helped Kagome to her feet as kagome admitted it had happened recently to which Natalia invited her to the crime lab. Kagome's spirits lifted for the first time this week as it became possible she might just have fewer enemies to worry about, that and she had made a new friend.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Natalia and Kagome drove along the scenic route. Natalia was pleased to note the soft smile which overtook her new friends face.

"So I take it you like this scenic setting?" Natalia asked softly.

Kagome softly jarred back to the present having shifted into thoughts of Makai and Feudal Japan the two places that had been home to her for the majority of her life. She had only admitted to a few other people her love of lush forests.

"Yeah. To be honest I have become more accustomed to the less residential setting over more than half of my life. I actually get a little jittery in crowds still. But eventually that will pass once I become integrated more with the surroundings," she replied with a reminiscent look on her face.

Natalia smiled softly.

"So what was Inutaisho like?" Natalia inquired.

"Well for starters he was very tall maybe about seven-foot. His hair long and shimmering silver. His eyes were one of his most captivating features. They were pools of amber honey which could be capable of immense gentleness or fierce protectiveness. He was fit and muscular having spent all of his life training his body in different styles of martial arts and sword fighting. His mind was as sharp as his skills too. He was an enlightened conversationalist. In fact he had trained me to use a sword and took care of my schooling, because I was so busy traveling that I did not have the time to attend my real school in Tokyo. A lot of the time we just talked together for hours he was always a good person to turn to for advice. Ironically a lot of the time I needed advice on what to do about his son and my love for him. I suppose that was when Inuyasha's anger first picked up because we had a fight and I went over to his father's palace with no warning and basically hid out there trying to sort out my feelings. I guess it could not be helped that over time my feelings developed towards the man who always showed me nothing but kindness, generosity and love. However, it seems that Inuyasha did not see it that way or else he would not have massacred the people in the palace," Kagome said softly.

She shook out of her thoughts as Natalia almost slammed on the breaks out of surprise.

"Wait he killed his own father?" Natalia asked.

"I would not use the word killed it is too polite. No he massacred him and the entire palace of workers. The one's closest to me including Inutaisho he tore them limb from limb with his sword right in front of me leaving me to watch helplessly as I lost my loved ones, my family, my home," she brokenly said before her tears overtook her.

Natalia pulled over to the side of the road and took off her seatbelt. Scooting over to Kagome and pulling the young woman into her arms, Softly rubbing her back and running her fingers through her hair trying to comfort this woman. At the same time she inwardly cursed Inuyasha wanting nothing more than to bust a cap into his balls for her broken friend's pain and suffering, not to mention the trauma of seeing people massacred in front of you. That she could not relate too personally but she knew enough to know it probably would feel like you had just died yourself.

Once Kagome calmed down they took off again. Kagome staring out the window somberly. Suddenly as if out of nowhere a black Hummer rammed into the back of them sending them flying end over end into a ditch. Kagome's powers created a weak shield which sparred them any fatal injuries however, they both hung upside down suspended by their seat belts;unconscious. The bottom of a pair of black dress slacks was all that could be seen approaching and the feet clad in black dress boots, obviously male. A male's wicked laugh filled the air causing the birds to scatter from their posts.

An agonized scream cut through the air followed directly by another. Kagome's muddled mind sprung awake quickly as she recognized the tone and pitch of the voice to be Natalia's. Her blurry unfocused eyes softly looked around. The first thing she noted was that wherever they were was a regular bedroom only the window was fairly high. The sunlight filtered in causing her to wince and look away blinking rapidly trying to clear the dots in her vision. Once that had been accomplished she tried to locate Natalia again and she did a few feet to her right. She could feel tears of sorrow and guilt filling her eyes and did not stop them from falling down her cheeks. She tried to move towards her only to find that like Natalia she had been shackled. With her powers completely tapped out the only thing she could do was scream and cry and she did both. Ryan was brutally raping and hitting her friend Natalia. He stood up apparently finished for the time being and approached her. He punched Kagome so hard the back of her head hit the wall. Briefly she wondered how he found a place to suit his purposes so quick but reasoned one psychotic Bastard could always find another like him that would be willing to help out. She shook her head to clear it.

"I thought I made it clear to keep silent but it seems you and your new friend were going to tell on me. Well I hope your stint here however, long it may be causes you to reconsider," he said with a menacing laugh.

On his way out he spit on her face and then slammed the door.

Kagome tried to move towards Natalia but still the chains held fast.

"Natalia, Talia,please, please don't leave me too,"she pleaded.

"I am okay,"she said painfully. Natalia managed to shift a little so they were facing each other.

"I am so sorry Talia this is all my fault I never should have gotten you involved in this mess that is my life," Kagome said tearfully.

"It is not your fault. Sides on the bright side he will really fry now because my boss Horatio Caine will come looking for me and he will find us both. We will get out of this hell hole together," Natalia promised.

"I hope you are right. I hope you are right,"Kagome said solemnly.

Meanwhile at the Miami DADE Crime Lab...

Frank Tripp entered the building and caught sight of Horatio Caine almost immediately. Seeing the worried look on Frank's face Horatio immediately felt dread rise up.

"H Natalia's vehicle has been found off-road in a ditch in the Glades. No body is on the scene but is impossible she could have got off and walked off. A witness near there recalls seeing a black Hummer speed away from the scene but did not have any info about if Natalia had been taken by anyone in that vehicle," Frank told him somberly.

"Well when we find the owner of the vehicle they will answer to us,"he promised.

They exited the building and Horatio and Frank sped off to the scene to look for any helpful evidence that would lead to the capture of those responsible. 'No one gets away with hurting one of my CSIs.' Horatio growled in his mind.


	4. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for the long wait and I will be updating my other stories as well. Without further delay here is chapter 3...**

**Chapter 3**

**Horatio and Frank arrived on the scene. Eric and Ryan were already there. Horatio was signaled over by Eric who was peering in to the vehicle shaking his head in a surprised reaction. Horatio looked into the passenger side noting what was obviously blood. The interesting fact is that it was smeared on the side of the leather seat and was spelling out a license plate. Below that was the name Paul. **

"**H it appears whoever has Natalia also abducted a second victim who is quite smart and resourceful like one of us. Could he have taken another officer with Nat?" Eric inquired?**

"**I don't know but at least we have a name and a plate to work with should narrow our search down considerably. Well let's get back to the lab with what we have and get to work," Horatio said. **

**Elsewhere…**

**Kagome slowly woke feeling the familiar working of her healing power. She smiled inwardly as her day seemed to be looking up her power reserves were beginning to kick back in. They both needed to hang in just a little longer and then hopefully if the cops didn't get there quick enough she may just stand a chance of getting them out of this. She looked over at Nat and her heart clenched painfully. She was pretty battered a shallow gash across her forehead, her left eye was swollen shut and was already turning black and blue. Tears spilled down her cheeks at the site of her friend. She looked around noting the fact they were alone with relief.**

**"Nat," she called softly not wanting to alert Paul that she was conscious.**

**"Kags you are awake again I was worried," Nat said softly.**

**"Nat I swear even if I don't get out of this I will free you, but for now I am going to **

**heal you," she said softly.**

**Nat's half-conscious mind quickly began to fill with worry that her friend may have sustained a concussion because she was starting to sound delusional. She did not stay on that thought for long as she began to heal in accordance with Kagome's soft chants.**

**"Abracadabra," Kagome said with a pained wink.**

**She reasoned she must have a few bruises or a black eye herself. She could not see herself as the mirror was in the wrong position for that. But she knew she was pretty messed up or Natalia would not have switched from a gratitude filled look to a more concerned one as she scanned her eyes over Kagome's naked, battered body.**

**"Kagome are you okay and how did you do that?" Natalia asked.**

**"I'll be just fine Nat and to answer your second question I am a Miko and guardian of **

**the accursed artifact known as the Shikon No Tama or Jewel of Four Souls. There is a **

**little more to it than that but it would take a while to explain. If you don't wish to be friends with a freak lime me I would totally understand," she said dropping her head in silent shame.**

"**You are not a freak and I will always be your friend," Natalia replied.**

**The sharp conviction of her voice forced Kagome to lift her head and meet her gaze. She saw no disgust, fear or deceit in that gaze so she allowed a true smile to cross her face. Natalia smiled back. That turned to a shudder as soon as they heard footsteps approach. Fear filled both their gazes as Paul entered the room carrying Nun chucks in one hand and a glowing hot branding iron in the other. He advanced on Kagome a wicked gleam in his eyes and she whimpered in fear for what might be about to come. **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Horatio Caine walked into the DNA lab which only seemed to renew his determination to find their missing family member. The brunette woman named Sarah was gratingly polite on Horatio's frayed nerves.

"Unfortunately I can only tell you at this point that it is not Natalia Boa Vista's blood and that your donor is a female. However, on the plus side there was no hit in the database so at least we know that it is not another criminal working with this Paul," Sarah chirped.

He rubbed his temples to ward of his increasing head ache and left sharply to cut off what would be a very rude retort as his mind screamed 'no shit you daft twit.' He just hoped his more seasoned team had come up with something useful. He found Ryan had located the place where Paul Kirk had rented the Hummer from a little shop called Cheap Al's. Horatio smiled and sent Eric and Frank who just walked up to check it out. They nodded heading out immediately hoping this lead would bring them one step closer to bringing Natalia and their unknown female victim home safe.

Elsewhere…

Natalia screamed death threats and expletives at Paul until her throat was too dry to barely croak but he continued to hurt Kagome. She knew it was futile but she felt the need to try something.

The nun chucks hit Kagome's ribs on the left breaking what had managed to already heal. Kagome was attempting to seek refuge for the pain in her mind but each wave of pain managed to drag her kicking and screaming back to reality. She screamed for all she was worth as he started on her right side. She screamed until her throat was dry as he found yet another way to bring her agony.

Rape warning…

He slammed the nun chuck into her dry core again and again and Kagome howled as her blood pooled beneath her feet. She passed out swearing he was tearing her in half. He continued thrusting the nun chucks in and out of her for another ten minutes after she had passed out.

Rape ended…

He grabbed a bucket of ice and threw it over her head painfully dragging her back from blissful unconsciousness she coughed and shivered.

"Don't go to sleep yet playtime is not over yet my little hellcat," he said with a smirk.

He held up the glowing hot branding iron. It was double ended she noted one end was a P and the other was a B. The letters looked harmless enough but on her they would spell out something that really set her off. 'She was not anyone's Bitch she belonged to no one but her,' her mind howled. She tried to struggle but as soon as she moved her legs to kick she nearly passed out again. Only for him to tsk and throw another bucket of ice over her head.

"Now don't spoil this party," he said with a cruel smirk.

He went around behind her with a predatory stalk.

Rape warning…

He grabbed her left hip digging his nails into her and causing yet another bruise. He sucked on the right of her neck causing a hickey. He pressed the P side of the brand onto her left ass cheek as he roughly thrust his erection in and out of her ass. Kagome's agonized screams rang out as she found her voice anew. Natalia screamed, cried and struggled to no avail. He moaned like a pig as he came in her. Then he spun the branding stick and pressed the B side to her right cheek. He roughly grabbed her left breast and thrust back into her ass another ten times. He pulled the poker off as he came again.

Rape warning ended…

"Thanks Bitch that was way better than anything with Iris," he said without looking back as he exited.

He turned out the lights and our two emotionally exhausted prisoners passed out.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eric Delco and Frank Tripp entered Cheap Al's with a determined stride. They rang the bell for service as no one was at the counter. A friendly man in his 50's with silver, grey hair came to the front adjusting his thick black rimmed glasses.

"Hello welcome to Cheap Al's how may I help you?" he asked politely.

"I am Eric Delco with the Miami DADE crime lab this is Officer Frank Tripp. A man named

Paul Kirk rented this black hummer from you today we need to locate him," Eric said.

"Yes he was in two days ago very unpleasant fellow with his soon to be wife Iris here is the contact information she provided," he replied handing them a paper with neat handwriting.

They thanked him walking out feeling like their search was coming to a rapid close. Frank nearly lost his footing as he looked at the name on the paper Iris Higurashi. She was coming with Kagome to visit his wife Patti and him. He suddenly got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Frank are you okay?" Eric inquired concerned taking the paper back as Frank shakily got in the hummer.

"I'm not sure. Iris Higurashi is a friend of mine and Patti's her and her daughter Kagome were coming to visit us but she called to say it would not be for a few days later than anticipated. I am worried Kagome could be our mystery victim," he said softly.

"I'm sorry Frank," he replied sincerely.

Frank nodded in thanks they drove in silence back to the lab. As soon as they entered they gave Horatio the news. They had a car go to the address and Iris entered the lab with a calm façade that unnerved them all. She was escorted to one of the empty interview rooms and Delco and Horatio entered shortly after.

"So Mrs. Higurashi have you seen Kagome lately?" Eric began.

"Yeah a couple of days ago, she left in a huff without her purse silly thing" she replied nonchalantly.

"It doesn't worry you that your daughter wandered off in a strange city by herself?" he

inquired?

"No because she is in her twenties and so she isn't my problem. Besides she does this all

the time," she replied easily.

"Goes missing for days without any money or id?" Delco countered.

"Well not that no," she replied.

"How is her relationship with Paul Kirk?" Horatio asked.

"Rocky. Why?" she fired back haughtily.

"Lose the attitude now where is Paul?" Horatio demanded his anger becoming

apparent.

"I don't know he has not been back in days. He didn't take off with her did he?" she feigned concern.

"We have reason to believe he did yes he may have also abducted one of our officers. So if you know anything it would be in your best interest to tell us now rather than later," Horatio stated.

"I'm sorry I don't," she said pretending to break down in tears.

"Would you be willing to give us a sample of DNA so we can confirm this?" Eric asked.

"Anything officers if he did take my baby please stop him," she said with more false sobs. Inwardly she smirked as they bought her act. She sneered inwardly at Paul's stupidity. 'Apparently he has outlived his usefulness. Time to cut the strings I don't need the kind of heat he is bringing me,' she decided mentally.

Elsewhere…

Kagome and Natalia awoke to daylight again this time to find they were unchained. They both stretched out the kinks. Kagome felt groggy but she could get shaky footing. She worked her legs muscles back into order and noted they were in a high rise building at the top floor. It was in a developing section of town so the nearest occupied building was a few blocks away at least. She cheered mentally feeling her powers were maybe forty percent operational and maybe they could make an escape. She noted her white button up top from her school uniform and a black one as well. There was also clean underwear and wedged sandals. Apparently he planned to have them somewhat dressed for whatever he had planned.

"Lets be quick I have a plan but I don't think we have much time," she stated.

They threw on the clothes and Kagome gathered enough energy to shatter the window. And then she motioned for Natalia to get on her back. She hesitated looking at the long fall.

"Nat do you trust me?" she asked sincerely.

"I do but are you sure I mean won't this drop kill you?" she asked panicked.

"No but even I sustain injury I'll make sure you get out of this unscathed," she assured.

Natalia wordlessly got on Kagome's back and Kagome leapt out the window just as Paul entered the room. A shot rang out from the gun clutched in Paul's hand followed by an anguished howl.


End file.
